Just Another Cheesy Love Story
by XwildfiregirlX
Summary: well this is lik my first fanfic so please bare w me. if you've got any advice tell me! ok, When Katara and Zuko get trapped in an ice cave, will mortal enimies become true lovers or will a certain jealous friend get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

Katara tried to keep her lips together. She didn't want Zuko to see that she was cold. She had been stuck with him in this bloody cave for two days now and she had frozen her ass off for both of them.

_Stupid Zuko,_ thought Katara. She began to curse herself in her head for refusing to sit by the fire with him. She guessed she kind of deserved to die now that she thought that Aang and Sokka had surely died in the battle.

It began when Zuko had finy caught them at the North Pole. There had been a tremendous battle and Zuko had been rash to think that he could take on Katara and Aang in their own element. Katara had wounded her hand and had cowardly slipped away to try and relieve the aching pain, but had run into (litery run into) Zuko, who had been whirled across the ice cap and into a sm cave.

"O crap," Katara had accidenty said out loud. She ran as fast as she could, but just managed to get her leg scorched by Zuko. _Great, just great Katara_, she had thought to herself. _Now your best bet is to limp away and cry for Aang again._

Well, then it was Katara's turn to be rash. She had tried to take the water from the ice and whip-lash Zuko in the face and only achieved creating some sort of odd chain reaction that caused an avalanche. Katara didn't know how she didn't get crushed under the pounds of ice, but she could have sworn she felt Zuko's surprisingly gentle hands snatch her out of the way of a huge ice b fing from above.

Now caught in an ice cave with the Prince of Hell, Katara rey started to hate herself. If only she would have sucked it up and fought. If only she would have been strong like her mother would have been. Katara had developed this new habit of comparing herself to her mother.

Katara suddenly felt even colder. She couldn't help from glancing at Zuko's sleeping form next to the fire he had createdfor the two of them, but _nooo Katara, you had to be difficult and stubborn. _Now fully excepting her fate she lay down on the freezing sheet of ice and closed her eyes hoping to never have to open them again and leave this nightmare behind.

The next time Katara woke she felt a sweet and pleasant warmth over her body. When she opened her eyes she was surruonded by a ring of fire with Zuko putting as much enery as he could into keeping her warm. Katara was stunned. _Had he rey used that power on her? And after she had been so cold to him?_

When Zuko saw that she was awake and quite warm indeed he sagged and the ring of fire quickly dissolved to one sm fire in a corner. Zuko was so tired from keeping those fires up he collapsed onto Katara. "I'm sorry but I'm rey tired. Could I stay here a while?" Zuko said it in such a sweet and sincere tone. _What the hell had gotten into him?_ Katara rey didn't care she just let him stay there and recooperate. She could have sworn she rey was in heaven, but she didn't know the half of it.


	2. Crazy Emotions

Well umm I don't know if im supposed to put this disclaimer thing up but I'll put it here just to be safe: I don't own Avatar. Ok well, umm… thanks for al your support and I hope you're happy with this new chapter.

Zuko was still stunned at himself. He had just felt so bad for the half-frozen girl curled up in the corner that he had to warm her up. _God I'm acting like such a sap_, Zuko cursed at himself. _I'm letting this girl get in the way!_ Then he felt her soft skin brush up against his exhausted flesh and he relaxed again. As long as he was with her, he was safe. Safe from everything….

Katara was flushed with embarrassment. For a minute she forgot who she was with. She thought for a minute it was Aang when he hugged her. She opened her eyes and saw her enemy, the person who had hunted them non stop and who had caused them so much pain. From somewhere deep inside her she heard a voice tell her, _who cares about the past! You have a gorgeous man lying on top of you and al you can think about is what horrible stuff he's done to you? _Well, for some odd reason she listened to this non-logical explanation of why she should be happy that she had a guy on top of her.

Aang woke up with a start. At first he was confused of where he was then he realized he was on a piece of ice and o joy, it was floating in a vast ocean of icebergs. _Just great,_ Aang thought to himself as he rubbed his head. _O god! What happened to Katara and Sokka! _Aang started pushing the water back to gain speed as he started searching for a mainland.

(Look, I'm sorry to whoever is a Sokka fan but he rey is just a sidekick in this so if your wondering where he is he's uhhh… with Appa out looking for Aang. Yeah that's it!)

Once Zuko had recovered he had set himself to work trying to find something in his bag that was actuy edible. (Don't ask why he had a bag ok) Katara sat near the fire wrapped in a blanket. They hadn't realy conversed much b/c they were both a bit embarrassed still. Soon they started a bit of a conversation and it soon turned to each of them learning more about the other. Just as they were settling down to eat some bread crumbs (why he had bread crumbs in the bag? I don't know) another quake shook the cave and brought more ice showering down over them. When Katara opened her eyes again, she realized that Zuko had yet again saved her life. An icicle had come straight for her, but Zuko had blocked the icicle by shielding her. It had gone right through his arm and was dripping blood in a very odd way.

Katara stared at him in shock and horror. O my God what the hell do I do! Katara had a minor freak out but recovered in time to utter, "Holy fuck…" Zuko couldn't realy feel the pain of the blow. He was too confused. He hadn't realy thought about what he was doing. He just heard Katara say "Holy fuck" and then he just went kind of numb al over.

Aang finy came to what he thought was the largest piece of ice he could find. Thankfully it was the mainland and he found Sokka with Appa. Unfortunately, Sokka had not seen Katara either and had been searching for three days now. Aang couldn't ignore the feeling that she must be with Zuko. He didn't know why he felt this, but he realy didn't like it.

Katara knew a bit about first aid from patching up Aang and Sokka, but she didn't know what was going on with Zuko's blood. It looked a weird color and it was al clotted. He hadn't spoken or even showed that he was alive other than that his heart was still beating and his eyes were still blinking. She wrapped it up in cloth from her dress and that was realy al she could do. The fire he had made had died with the crumbling ice so it was now growing colder and darker as night approached. Katara became almost as cold as she had been in the corner so she snuggled up next to Zuko for warmth. She noticed he was just as cold and he was either asleep or unconscious. She tried to stay awake but couldn't keep her eyes open. She soon fell just as asleep as he was.

Aang had been searching the icy land for hours, looking for any sign of Katara or Zuko. He was just about ready to give up and go back to Appa when he sensed something. He didn't know what it was but he followed it like it was a last hope. He came upon an icy cavern with piles of ice at its entrance, forbidding him to go inside. He tried to hear voices inside but he heard was the wind. He told himself that he would come back here if he found nothing else and he kept walking.

When Zuko finy opened his eyes he was in no better shape than when he had finy passed out. He felt something rub against him and when he saw it was Katara he tensed for a moment.(who says an evil prince cant have hormones) He saw that she had tried to bandage his wound and that she hadn't been able to help him in any other way. He tried to move but he was so numb he could only move his upper body. Zuko looked down upon her sleeping face and smiled the smest and faintest smile. She was beautiful in everyway. He felt a bit jealous of the Avatar, getting to be with her almost every waking moment of his lucky life. The Avatar, Zuko hadn't thought about him almost the whole time he had been trapped in this cave with the most perfect creature he had laid eyes on. Now he thought he saw someone outside….but he chose to ignore it. He had actuy enjoyed this captivity, almost like a blissful torture.

Aang finaly decided to head back. He hadn't found a trace of Katara or Zuko for hours. As he was walking back he felt that odd sensation again as he came closer to the cave again. He chose to move the icy blocks and just check anyway. Besides, it was the closest hint he had of where Katara and Zuko were. He positioned himself in front of the cave and with as much strength as he had, he pulled the blocks away in as huge mass. He snuck a peek inside and saw two forms very close together. He knew immediately who they were and felt a jealous rage start to well within him.

Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I think it adds a bit of suspense. Well I had a request for a fight between Katara and Zuko and I'm sorry but that'll have to wait until next chapter. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you'll review1 See ya next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. I'm realy realy realy realy realy sorry that this took so long. Its just that I had exams and studying and annoying friends and sigh im realy tired. Thank you to al of you ppl who reviewed. I feel a lot more confident. Yet again I will tell u that I suck at spelling, always have, always will. Well I got a request to put more talking in and spell better and I will try my best! Thank you! 

"Get away from her you pervert!" Aang was glowing and was starting to lose control. _Geez! You know, right when things were getting good_, Zuko pouted to himself. "Fuck off Avatar. I kept your little friend alive for you. Shouldn't you be grateful?" Zuko sneered. "Get away from her," Aang repeated in a low growl. "Huh…" was al that Katara added to the conversation as she groggily lifted her head up. Zuko was starting to get agitated again. Now Katara was going to leave and Zuko would have to get his ass whopped…again.

Aang was burning with fury. "Katara, come here." Katara was just now realizing the situation. "O, um…ok." Katara tried to stand but was too numb to move her legs. Aang wanted her away from him as soon as possible. Exasperated, he grabbed Katara's bag and roughly lifted her up. God she was cold. Aang stomped out and with a huge gust of wind, he sent Zuko flying through the air into the icy wal.

"A.. Aang" Katara was so happy to see him. She had missed him and even Sokka(just a bit). Aang was still glowing as he swiftly brought her to Sokka and their camp. By this time Katara was already asleep again hoping to find more warmth than where she was. "Katara!" Sokka yelped as he ran to take her from Aags arms. "Holy crap she's cold!" "No shit Sherlock.." Aang growled. "Huh…" (thank god he missed that) "Never mind."

For the rest of the night Sokka continuy re-wrapped Katara in blankets to keep her warm. Aang just sat in a corner mopping for some reason unknown to Sokka. Persony, he was over-joyed to have his sister back alive. He had expected her to be dead by then. He wondered who had taken care of her. Someone must have kept her alive…_O well_, he decided. _Better that she was alive. _

Zuko was eventuy found by his uncle but he was getting even nicer treatment than Katara. He was soaked in a huge pot of hot water and wrapped in heated blankets. Later that day as he was resting in bed, Iroh came in. "Ahh Prince Zuko, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" "Just wonderful uncle,"Zuko said coldly. "I would be better if you would leave…" he added in a muffled tone. "Well, I know its probably a touchy subject but what did happen to you?" "None of your business!" Zuko yelled and even though he still felt weak he sent fire sweeping right over Iroh's head. "Yes well, I thought you would be that way. Fine. I'll be back later with some tea." Zuko exhaled as Iroh clicked his door shut. Geez, couldn't anyone leave him alone. He started to become deep in thought.

Appa hung low to the sea to keep Katara warm as they dipped and swung below the clouds toward a warm island that Sokka had heard about from his father. It was a tropical sort of place only it had blood-thirsty natives on the south end. As you may have guessed, they were going to the north side. Their ride had been silent the whole way which had seemed fitting to Aang's mood. Basicaly, he was pretty uber-pissed. He was mad at Zuko for keeping Katara so close but he was madder at Katara for letting him. Aang was soon so deep in thought that he went right over the island and not one of them noticed.(what idiots! So completely oblivious) then Aang turned Appa around and headed back towards the island and none of them noticed that either.

(Now for those of you who are…well…um…slow, I think I'll help you out here. Ok so they were coming from the **north pole** so they were heading towards the **north side** of the island. Then when Aang went past the island and he turned Appa around, they were going to the **south**.(where if you weren't paying attention, the blood-thirsty and or cannibal natives live.

Ok so back to the story. Katara was feeling so miserable that she didn't mind when Sokka had scolded her for being lost.(like it was her fault!) she was so glad when they saw land finaly b/c she was gonna puke from al the soup Sokka shoved in her mouth. Once they had landed, Sokka went about getting things unpacked and acting like a mother hen and watching Katara like a hawk. Aang on the other hand stomped into the woods in a huff and returned with some sort of animal.(it was of course sm that is) Katara gobbled up her food, curled up in her blankets and slept like there was no tomorrow. As both Aang and Sokka got themselves ready for bed they heard thje bushes rustle and odd noises. They both went about their own business but kept a close eye on the trees. Then suddenly la la lala la lala la la o sorry I got a little loopy there. Opps I guess im just distracted. Haha. Don't hurt me plezzzzze ok then .so suddenely there was a loud woop and at least twenty men ran out with big machetes in their hands and crying loud war cries. "O shit," was the first thing Aang had said al day as they were quickly surrounded.

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. Please don't hate me. Its been realy hectic and my grandpa died al this other shit and ive worked realy hard on this so please forgive me.sobbing in a dark corner plesssssssssse


End file.
